Perdita The Explorer: Perdita's First Trip
Summary Perdita recalls for her trip, the time when she met bendy, and when they had their first adventure together. They helped Garfield, Odie and Nermal get their instruments back so they can perform for Charlotte. Characters Presenting *Perdita *Bendy *Hubie *Jungle Jangs *Rolly and Patch *Captain Hook *Party Pets *Anita Radcliffe *Roger Radcliffe *Kuzco *Pongo *Penny (Dalmatian) *Kevin the Orange Cup Places In Episode #Nutty Forest #Big River #Tallest Mountain Songs *Perdita The Explorer Theme Song Trivia *Bendy already knew Rolly and Patch despite the fact that he does not speak English like he does. *Perdita met her friends in this order: Bendy, Captaun Hook, Garfield, Odie, Nermal, Rolly and Patch, Jungle Jangs and Hubie. *Rolly and Patch can turn his car into a boat and into an airplane. *This is the 96th episode of the show. *Perdita's voice is usually high-pitched even though her giggle was low-pitched after Garfield, Odie and Nermal played the extended fanfare. *Two-Tone and Spike do not appear in this episode in Perdita's story but did appear at the end. *Chronologically, this was the first flashback episode in which Perdita meets her friends for the first time. The second flashback episode would be Two-Tone in which Perdita gets her new friend Two-Tone and Spike. The third flashback episode would be Star Catcher in which Perdita gets a star pocket to catch Explorer Stars. *The episodes from "Animal Adventures" are in between this. Gallery Perdy.png|Perdita as Dora bendy__batim_by_estefanoida-db3zqq1.png|Bendy as Boots The Pebble and the Penguin Hubie 1.jpg|Hubie as Benny Jungle Jangs (Jungly).png|Jungle Jangs as Isa Rolly PLA 7.jpg|Rolly Patch03.jpg|and Patch as Tico Captain-hook1.jpg The-garfield-show-4e55380dda073.png Anita Radcliffe.png|Anita as Elena (Both End With A) Roger Radcliffe in One Hundred and One Dalmatians.jpg|Roger as Cole KuzcoLlama.png PongoHat.jpg|Pongo as Diego Penny dalmatian.jpg|Penny (dalmatian) as Daisy Kevin the Orange Cup.png Character Find *Captain Hook Summary Perdita and Bendy plan to meet each other at the Rainbow Rock to have a Best Friends' Day picnic. Characters Presenting *Perdita *Bendy *Two-Tone *Spike *Captain Hook *Party Pets *Hubie *Rolly and Patch *Theodore Tugboat *Pochacco *Adult Simba *Marie *Olie Polie *Billy Bevel Recap Perdita greets the viewer as she holds a basket. She always has the time to play like me and you. Places In Episode #Gate (What Perdita has to get through) #Crabs (What Bendy has to get past) #Rainbow Rock Songs *Perdita The Explorer Theme Song *Women You Pengyou (Tenemos Amigos) Trivia *Perdita and Bendy each get two squares in front of them but they both go to the same place. *This episode marks the time where Perdita stops Captain Hook alone. *This is the first episode where Bendy stops Captain Hook alone. Gallery 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-6551.jpg|Perdita as Dora bendy_model_by_fazbearanimator-db0cqyh.png|Bendy as Boots Two-Tone In 101 Dalmaians The Series.jpg|Two-Tone as Backpack Spike (Eyes Looking down).jpg|Spike as Map Mr Captain hook as dr z.jpg The Garfield and Friends Gang.gif pebble-penguin-disneyscreencaps.com-334.jpg|Hubie as Benny Rolly2.gif Patch Scratching His Ear.gif|and Patch as Tico TheTugboatPledge75.png|Theodore Tugboat as Big Red Chicken Scooby Doo (BCSD).png|Scooby Doo as Chocolate Tree MarieSitting.png|Marie as Rocket Star oliewave.png|Olie Polie as Key Billy Bevel (Rolie Polie Olie- The Great Defender of Fun).jpg|Billy Bevel as Lock Explorer Star *Marie Category:VHS Category:Disneystyle8 Category:Dora the Explorer Home Videos